Get Your Own!
by Pir8grl
Summary: A bit of fluff, in which Snart has a sweet tooth and is a sucker for cute kids. Thank you to Larielromeniel and Blaineandsamevanderson. Also, I am playing fast and loose with the whys and wherefores of scouting because I haven't been one in…quite a while.


Not falling into routines is a hallmark of being a good thief. Never set a pattern that the police or other less kindly minded individuals might use to track you down. And Leonard Snart was nothing if not a good thief. He did, however have one distinct weakness. One which led to him requiring two stops at a very particular safe house at a very particular time of year. Girl Scout Cookie season.

This very particular safe house was located in a fairly nondescript section of Central City. Not overrun with crime, but not terribly well off, either. It contained a little girl named Maria, who was a scout. Her mom walked with her, but waited on the sidewalk while little Maria rang the doorbells and convinced the neighbors to buy some cookies all on her own. Not that Snart needed much convincing. Come on - chocolate and mint? And a cute little girl with big brown eyes explaining that she'll win a prize if she sells enough?

Maria was a Good Kid. She would proudly explain her merit badges to him - most had to do with things like citizenship and community service. He occasionally saw her planting flowers and doing little things for the very old lady who lived on the corner. (The same very old lady who every so often opened her fridge in the morning to find it stuffed full of groceries…but that's another tale.) She reminded him a bit of Lisa - or more accurately, what Lisa might have been like if there had been even one decent adult presence in their childhoods.

He looked forward to their annual meetings. Especially the part where he'd ask how many boxes Maria needed to beat out a certain bullying little monster, whose mother did all the legwork for her and was one-of-those-words-that Sara-doesn't approve-of.

* * *

Snart was less than forthcoming with a reason for his absolute need to stop off at home. That didn't faze Sara. Sure, the crook could sneak, but so could the assassin. She shadowed him back to the house and settled in to a good vantage point. Sara wasn't sure what exactly she was expecting, but seeing Snart open the door to a Girl Scout was not it. She sidled a bit closer to hear what was going on.

"Hi, Mr. Snart!"

"Hi, Maria. New uniform?" He noticed that he no longer had to crouch down to speak to her. He sort of missed that.

"Yeah, I'm a cadet now."

"That's great. What's the prize this year?"

"A trip to the Smithsonian!"

"How many boxes do you need?"

Maria looked down and shuffled her feet a bit. "A lot. Mom says I'm not supposed to hint."

"You're not hinting, I'm asking. Come on, kid, we've been in this together since that big teddy bear," Snart cajoled.

"Polar bear!"

"Whatever bear. How many boxes?"

Maria chewed her lip, then stretched up to whisper a number in Snart's ear. (For that, he did have to scootch down a bit.)

"Done."

"Really?"

"Of course, kid. Have fun."

Smiling, Sara slipped away into the shadows while Snart and his little friend concluded their business.

* * *

A few weeks later, Snart wheedled his way into another stopover in Central City. He pulled on his jacket, then turned to Sara with a particularly infuriating smirk.

"Coming?" he asked casually. "I mean, you can just sneak along behind me again if you really want."

She just shook her head in exasperation and shrugged into her own jacket.

"I've never known you to go out of your way looking for company," she remarked as they walked along.

He shrugged. "I happen to find your company tolerable." He spared her a side-wise glance. "Besides, I'll need help to carry the boxes."

This time, Maria's mom came right up to the door. There were quite a few cartons, and quite a bit of money changing hands. Snart could hardly blame her wanting to supervise. She shook his hand, and Maria gave him a joyful hug. Sara was grinning rather more like the cat than the canary by the time the transaction was completed.

Sara just shook her head at the resulting mountain of cartons. "I know you've got a sweet tooth, but this is ridiculous!"

"The kid's going to the Smithsonian. It was worth it."

"How are we going to get all these back to the Waverider?"

Snart looked at the pile and sighed. Then he pulled out his phone.

* * *

"Where did Barry take the rest of them?" Sara asked, as she helped Snart stack the remaining cartons in his quarters.

"Central City Children's Hospital."

"Aw…you really are a good guy."

Snart opened a carton and selected one of the bright green boxes. He meticulously opened the flap (so the box could be properly closed), opened one cellophane sleeve, and selected a cookie. Sara reached over his shoulder and he swatted her hand and moved the box away.

"Not that good. Get your own!"


End file.
